


Jealousy Is A Condition

by casstayinmyass



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: JD tries to put the moves on the cute nurse from Radiology. Cox is having none of it.





	Jealousy Is A Condition

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on tumblr!

JD was getting weird.

Not just usual JD weird, but weird weird. Flirty weird. Which was too weird for you.

You had always thought of JD as a cute, somewhat hapless guy, who you occasionally pass by in the halls on your way to radiology. But lately, he had taken an even closer interest in you.

His arm rests against the counter of the nurse’s station as he tries to push his sleeves up and cross his arms. You look down at his arms, how he’s trying to force his muscles out, and stifle a laugh.

“Hey, Dorian.” You blink. “What’re you doing there?”

“Just existing,” he smirks, “Sexily.”

“Sexily,” you frown, “That’s… a new one. Okay.”

“I just wanted to say,” he says, and straightens up. He looks as though he’s trying to put something into words in the smoothest way possible. “I wanted to say… that you look really cute today. Like hot cute. Fly, if I may be so bold.” He drops his voice to a whisper. “It’s okay, Turk said I could say fly.”

You smile. “Well, thanks JD.”

“And I also wanted to know if you’d be up for a night of appletinis and Star Trek?”

_Hmm. You do like Star Trek. But…_

Just as you’re thinking of a good response, you see Dr. Cox and HIS flexing crossed arms walk over. He stops next to JD, and looks down to the younger man’s arms. JD compares the two, and sighs, dropping his.

“What in the I-don’t-give-a-crap is going on here?” Cox demands, glaring at JD. You hope your blush doesn’t give away your crush on Perry. You’re having fun teasing him into thinking you don’t care.

“We were just talking, Dr. Cox,” JD says.

“Uh huh,” Cox nods, “Alrighty Debra, have fun ‘just talking’, but I’m gonna go ahead and make the wild assumption, judging by those SUPER-flexed WWE arms, that you’re compensating for something. CHA-ching, money shot!”

This is the part where Cox usually walks off, but he remains, staring at JD expectantly. When the younger doctor doesn’t get the hint, Cox begins anew.

“Ah, yes. I’m sensing something in your future… there it is! I’m sensing a huge change… death! I’m sensing death, at the hands of… who’s this handsome fella now? A tall… ginger… ego-maniacal… angry…”

“Okay, I get it, yes,” JD backs away slowly, and starts to run down the hall. You turn back to the desk to grab your files, smirking to yourself as you feel Cox’s eyes on your ass, which you’re currently perking up. As you walk off, Cox leans against the station, biting his lip.

“Enjoying the view?” Carla asks, not looking up.

“Damn straight,” Cox sighs. Some interns look over, and he glares at them. “Oh, like you’ve never checked out a cute nurse’s ass!”

Carla looks up with a quirked eyebrow, and Cox coughs.

“Hopefully not this one. Ghandi got to her first.”

Over the next week however, JD gains the courage to keep flirting with you back. Amusing you to no end, Cox always finds something else for the poor guy to do.

One day, JD tries to really put the moves on you as he’s walking by with his mentor.

“Hey, (y/n). Looking fine today.”

“Newbie, how many times have I told you? No distracting the cute nurse from Radiology! She’s busy, she’s got boring black and white pictures to stare at all day.”

Cox starts to walk off, expecting JD to follow like a dog, but instead, JD stays in front of you.

“What do you say to those appletinis?”

Cox turns, and it’s as if the entire hospital has gathered around to see this showdown.

“I don’t think…” you start to say, but JD puts his hand softly over yours.

“I just really wanna take you out, (y/n).”

“Rrrrr!” Perry growls, and tackles JD over the counter from behind.

“TOUCHDOWN!” Laverne shouts.

On the floor, Cox points in JD’s face. “That’s it. That girl. Is. Mine. Got it?”

“But you never made a move!” JD squeaks, under his crushing body weight.

“Newbie _, you know my flirting techniques!_ Pretend to hate someone, hang around them frequently, occasionally smile around them, then drop the hint I want to re-heeeally bang their brains out casually into a heated argument!”

“Right… should have recognized the wisdom of your ways, sir.”

Cox gets up, and pulls JD with him. Perry goes to talk to you, but you ignore the sexy older doctor.

“So,” you say, brushing JD off, “About those appletinis, Charlotte?”

You turn over your shoulder, and lick your lips with a little wink Dr. Cox’s way. Perry groans, running a hand through his curls.

He didn’t think it was possible to want you any more. Judging by his absolutely lust-ridden gaze, you can tell it’s gonna be rough when you finally do give him what he wants.


End file.
